


How to Care for Your Builder

by RedRabbitWriting



Series: The Misadventures of Ellowyn and Malroth [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, T for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRabbitWriting/pseuds/RedRabbitWriting
Summary: Five times Malroth looks after his builder and one time Malroth is looked after.





	1. Food

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @gigglebug for helping to edit this, you're amazing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Something is Hidden

There was a reason Malroth carried around a stash of food on him these days. Every now and then he made it a point to leave little bundles of it within reach of Ellowyn or inside a nearby chest, it was by far the most effective way of making sure he actually ate. When the builder was caught up in a project, eating just seemed to become an automatic action until the food ran out. Which is where Malroth came in. He was learning what worked well together, and what didn’t. Mixing coffee and digger’s jigger had seemed like a good idea at the time. It really wasn’t. Never, ever, ever again.

On today’s menu he’d brought pizza, and a bread basket for later snacking, at least several hours of guaranteed fuel for his wonderful mess of a friend. Malroth was the best, it was him. He headed to the last place he’d seen Ellowyn building; temporary dirt and chalk walls marking the structure’s base form. Except very little had changed in the last few hours.

“Yo Wyn, you here?” he called.

There was no response, but he could still smell a whiff of the builder around. Growling, he scanned the area. Of course it wouldn’t be this easy. He wandered through the building, checking every space and calling for Ellowyn, but he still came up empty. On the verge of leaving to check another zone he caught a fresh scent of his friend. Grinning he broke into a sprint, finally something to work with! The trail led to a wall, ending abruptly as Malroth scowl. Was there a room he’d missed? It was possible, sometimes the builder’s floor plans were more elaborate for the sake of it rather than any practical purpose.

Grumbling about mazes, he followed the wall to the end of the corridor, keeping it on his left. When he turned the corner however there was still no door to suggest a room. Ok then. He followed the next wall and turned left but there was no door here either, or at the next turn. He’d gone in a loop but Ellowyn’s scent was still leading back to where he’d started. What the hell, his nose was never wrong! Then it hit him. Malroth initiated the double face-palm Britney had taught him. Surely his friend couldn’t be that stupid? Actually yes, he absolutely could.

Malroth didn’t even need his hammer to break through the chalk, with a couple of punches to the soft material he was into the previously sealed space. Seeing Ellowyn sprawled out in a corner as if he’d collapsed, a familiar sense of panic filled him. He rushed over, trying to shake the blond awake.

“Wyn. Ellowyn wake up! C’mon, wake up you dummy, quit fooling around!” The builder eventually moaned, opening his eyes and smiling at Malroth weakly.

“H-hey Mal. I ran out of food again. I really am a dumbass aren’t I-mmuff!”

“Less talking, more eating,” Malroth growled, shoving a hunk of bread into the builder’s mouth. “And yes, you really are a dumbass. What if I hadn’t come by? How long would you have been in here before someone found you?!”

Ellowyn ducked his head and mumbled an apology around the food, but at least now he could sit upright. Malroth’s shoulders sagged in relief. This was why he made food deliveries, though it looked like he might have to step up the frequency.

“Why didn’t you warp out?” he asked. The builder sighed mournfully, already halfway through a second loaf.

“I had already gone down when I thought of that.” Ellowyn said miserably. They sat in quiet as he munched his way through the bread bounty, before finally stretching and lying back.

“Much better,” he chirped. “You really are a lifesaver Mal.” Malroth watched him critically, mulling over something. He was probably pushing his luck here but…

“I don’t think you should do any more building today,” Malroth said, steeling himself for an argument, but Ellowyn just hummed tiredly.

“Yeah I don’t think I will. I need to pick up a ton of basalt from the Iridescent Isle, but I just want to rest right now.” Malroth blinked, looking at the builder as if he had sprouted another head.

“Ok who are you, and what have you done with my builder.” He deadpanned. They stared at each other for a moment before they both broke out into giggles.

“But really, I could go for some sunbathing at the Sands. Care to join me?” Ellowyn asked as he stood up. Malroth grinned.

“I could be persuaded.” He took hold of the builder’s arm as the two warped away.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which There Are Cuddles

Malroth felt his eye twitch. This was the fifth time this week he’d found the builder slumped over a workbench, dead to the world. This really was getting ridiculous. Ellowyn seemed to be building almost 24/7 these days, something he suspected was at least in part related to the disappearance of the nightly ghosts from the island.

The blond’s cheek was smushed up against his building book, a very real threat of drool ruining the pages. On any other day the sight would be funny bordering on cute, but right now Malroth was just exasperated. Slipping the book out and setting it safely aside he started trying to shake the builder awake.

“Ellowyn come on, no sleeping at work benches. That’s what beds are for.” Ellowyn just shifted slightly, mumbling something about bunicorns. He looked frustratedly at his friend. It was going to be one of those days wasn’t it. With a weary sigh Malroth scooped him up in his arms, shifting to make sure he was secure before heading to the nearest inn.

He got an understanding look from the resident at the front desk, one of the random folks who had followed them back from the explorer isles. They directed him to a vacant room; it was a nice enough room if not pretty basic, but it would serve his purposes. Laying Ellowyn on the bed, he grabbed a generous blanket and draped it over him. He looked so peaceful, so … _fragile_. Malroth could just about make out dark bruises under his friend’s eyes, it made him want to punch something, really hard, with his hammer. Ellowyn was far too nice for his own good, always happy to cater to others before himself. Why couldn’t he just put himself first for a change, maybe actually look after himself properly! Ellowyn rolled over onto his side, his hair coming free from its tie in loose fluffy waves, a pout forming on his face. Oh no, this was slipping dangerously into cute territory, he was getting that warm fuzzy feeling again.

“Stupid fluff ball.” Malroth laughed softly. After drawing the curtains he gave the room a once over and was about to leave when the builder shifted again, but this time it was followed by yawning. Oh for the love of…

“Morning Mal, what time is it?” Ellowyn asked with a big stretch, not noticing the incredulous look Malroth was giving him.

“Morning? It’s the middle of the afternoon!”

“Huh? Oh, well guess I better head out then,” he mumbled, not really seeming to be aware of his surroundings. “Gotta find those diamonds so Pastor Al can protect the castle.”

Malroth was stunned, he didn’t think he’d ever seen the builder this sleep deprived before. “You’re delirious,” he said, the blond just blinked owlishly.

“No I’m not. I’m Ellowyn.”

He wanted to scream. In fact he would have, if he didn’t have to suddenly dive to stop Ellowyn faceplanting on the floor, because the idiot tried to walk.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?!” he growled, barely managing to hide his alarm. Ellowyn looked at him incomprehensibly, big bleary eyes unfocused. Malroth’s jaw tightened, he was going to need a different tactic.

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, like he was talking to a nervous cat. “Those things can wait a bit longer, right? I need you too. Sit with me for a bit?” He didn’t like this, it felt weird. It almost felt too close to the coercion he'd felt while under Hargon’s control, but he really, _really_ needed it to work. He could see Ellowyn’s mind processing the request, the gears sluggish but still turning, before slowly the blond gave a nod and Malroth forced a smile. He tried to stand up again but was still unsteady, so it didn’t take much for Malroth to gently guide him back onto the bed.

He sat next to the builder, carefully pulling him into his arms before lying back slowly until the blond was curled up beside him. Despite the incoherent muttering, Ellowyn seemed to be settling into the embrace. He tucked his chin on the builder’s head with a small huff, watching the dust motes dance through a rogue shaft of daylight.

“What am I going to do with you,” he whispered to himself, so the muffled ‘wake me in five’ response from beside him startled a chuckle out of him. Ellowyn’s soft breathing was tickling the hair on his arms, raising goosebumps. There was a strange sort of comfort in the feeling; Malroth didn’t have to worry about where the builder was, or if he was ok. He was right here next to him, safe and warm and alive and—

It was only when a jaw cracking yawn hit him that he realised a drowsy haze had started to soothe over his mind. Hmm, he was pretty comfy too. Maybe he could do with a nap, it was a lot of work looking after a builder after all.


	3. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Things Explode

Malroth wasn’t sulking. At least, if anyone asked that’s what he would say. He was hiding though, maybe. Malroth was sitting cross legged on the edge of Ellowyn’s emblem on top of the Hermit’s temple, looking out over the different zones on the island. He let out a strangled cry of frustration, falling back onto the stonework and covering his face. Why was building so hard?! He’d only been trying to make a nameplate, nothing big or complicated, but of course the stupid thing had to blow up in his face! Worse than that, it had blown out the wall of the workshop. How was that even possible?!

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Ellowyn hadn’t been right outside to see his failure. Malroth’d panicked and bolted, much to his shame and ire. Why, why had he done that? No, he knew; it was because no matter how much he tried, how much he practiced, he never seemed to get better. And Ellowyn’s optimistic encouragement was starting to get painful the longer he didn’t improve. Something wet ran down from the corners of his eyes, soaking into his hair. Was Ellowyn looking for him? Probably, but he didn’t want to face the builder, at least not right now.

An explosion shook the island. Bolting upright, Malroth scanned the area, looking for any sign of danger. A massive plume of smoke was rising from the Sands. Were they under attack? A protective fire was building in him already, he had to get there quickly, had to find out what had caused that. He ran down the mountain, short cutting a ledge to take the bridge to the Sands, already there was a crowd forming around the... whatever it was.

It was Magrog he reached first, the smith setting up a perimeter around a smoking hole in the mountain border.

“What happened, are we under attack?” he asked, hammer in hand and ready to go. Magrog gave him a distressed look, so unlike the older man.

“No, but it might be just as bad. Something exploded and caused the cliff to collapse in on itself. The problem is Ellowyn was building something there and no one can find him,” he said looking back to the smoking rock face. Malroth’s blood went cold. Ellowyn was in there? Suddenly all he could see were images of his friend, injured and bleeding, rocks crushing in from—! He had to get in there.

He was about to rush forwards, intent on smashing his way in but was pulled up short by Magrog grabbing his arm.

“The hells do you think you’re doing? You’ll destabilize the whole thing!” he yelled.

“Then what do you suggest?” Malroth snarled. “If Ellowyn is in there, he needs me. I won’t let him down.”

Yanking free of the smith’s grip, he dashed to the rock pile, and with a huge swing, reduced a significant portion of it to gravel and sending clouds of dust everywhere. As the dust cleared he could see a large man-made cavern inside filled with the twisted remains of rail tracks, log beams and a bunch of mechanical stuff he didn’t recognize.

“Ellowyn!” he called, dashing inside. He strained his ears, desperately listening for something, anything. There was no reply. He called again, voice straining and urgent. After what felt like an eternity, he picked up the smallest sound of something shifting. It could have been nothing but he was laser focused, snapping to the origin, a pile of rocks off to his right. He dove at it, fuelled by a single-minded desperation he started hauling rocks off as much as he could without disturbing too much of the pile. By now the others had started to file in and he vaguely became aware of Digby and Dougie on either side of him moving rocks as well.

Their digging revealed a crawl space created by a piece of broken barricade, and miraculously, Ellowyn. Malroth wasn’t really aware of much after that. After they had pulled him out and checked that yes, he was breathing, the builder was whisked away to have his injuries seen to while Malroth trailed behind in a daze. It was only when a mug of extra strong coffee was shoved into his hands that he realized he was standing outside medical centre in the Pyramid. Babs gave him a sympathetic look, sipping from her own coffee.

“You ok there Hun? You’ve been pretty out of it since we got back,” she said. Malroth just stared, a feeling of bewilderment at the lost time. How long ago had that been?

“Ellowyn, is he…?” He couldn’t quite finish the sentence. Babs nodded towards the room across from them.

“Ave a butchers yourself.”

His stomach churned looking at the door. He should have been there, if he hadn’t run off to stew by himself he— He shook his head of those thoughts. Steeling himself, he entered the room. The sight made his heart break, Ellowyn was sitting up in bed but he was at least half covered in bandages and bruises. Malroth stepped forward as the blond noticed him.

Ellowyn smiled tiredly. “Hey Mal. Hear I have you to thank for my daring rescue. Again. Sorry I’m such a nuisance.”

The anger that swelled up in Malroth seemed to come out of nowhere. He marched over to Ellowyn cupping his face gently but firmly to look directly at him. “Don’t even start that crap,” he growled. “You shouldn’t have got hurt in the first place, if I had just been there…”

Ellowyn lay a hand over Malroth’s, leaning into the touch. He shifted to make space on the bed, wincing as he did. Sighing, Malroth joined him, his anger dissolving into tiredness.

“What the hell were you even making?” he asked. The builder chuckled before clutching his chest, although he smiled ruefully.

“I was trying to build a chain reaction machine, it was supposed to be a surprise to cheer you up,” Malroth gave him a confused look. “You know, an elaborate series of smaller things that destroy a bigger thing! You looked so upset earlier and I wanted to make something you could have fun with, but as I was setting up wrecking balls I tripped and set one off and…” he made an exploding gesture with his hands. Malroth was slack jawed throughout the explanation before he started snickering, which in turn became slightly hysterical laughter. He reached out to ruffle the grinning builder’s hair.

“You have got to be kidding me. And what did we learn from this?” he asked.

Ellowyn sighed dramatically, one arm draped over his forehead, full pout and everything. “Don’t run with wrecking balls in hand …”

“Damn right you don’t!” Malroth jammed wiggling fingers into the exposed skin, eliciting an indignant shriek from the blond.

“Hey I’m hurt! You have to be nice to me!” he cried, but he was laughing sincerely too. That evening the medical centre was full of laughter, and more than one discussion on building safety.


	4. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Things Get Wet

The sun was shining, the sea-slimes were sea-sliming and it was the perfect day to do nothing. Malroth was determined to make sure his builder enjoyed it. No planning, no farming, and certainly no building. It might even be fun to take the saber cub twins on a run round the island! He just had to find Ellowyn. Which was normally a lot easier than it was today. No one he’d spoken to had seen the builder, although they were all positive he was still on the island, which again, would be fine except he’d already been round the damn thing twice! How did that dopey-eyed goofball manage to just vanish into thin air?

It was only as he was passing through the Steppe from the opposite direction that he noticed a figure high up on the cliff above the hot springs. He had to squint but maybe, yes! He’d recognise that fluffy ponytail anywhere! It didn’t take him long to find a route up and sure enough, Ellowyn was fishing, his rod in hand as he perched on a ledge overlooking the pool of steamy water that fed the hot springs below.

“Ha! I was going to tell you to take the day off from work but you beat me to it!” Malroth laughed delightedly, coming over to sit next to his friend. Ellowyn looked up with a bright smile.

“Malroth! All work and no play makes for a dull builder, you know that.” He grinned. “Despite what you may think, I’m entirely capable of knowing when to relax.” Any snark from Malroth was lost when there was a tug on the builder’s line. Attention focused he started reeling in the catch, even when it resisted. Malroth cheered him on, eager to see what was on the other end of the line. Ellowyn gave a final, powerful tug, launching the fish out of the water dramatically. It was small and brightly coloured but he cheered, seemingly pleased with the catch as he set it aside next to him in a bucket of similarly small and colourful fish. Next to it was Ellowyn’s book. The thick tome was open to a page of diagrams and notes and something that looked suspiciously like a blueprint. Malroth’s smile faded, eyes narrowing.

“You’re working aren’t you.”

Ellowyn at least had the decency to look sheepish under Malroth’s steely gaze.

“I had an idea for a new aquarium and I need loads of these little fish. This is me relaxing!” the blond protested. Malroth crossed his arms with a growl. This wasn’t how it was meant to work today. An idea hit him, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Oh yeah, he could work with this. Without warning he draped himself over Ellowyn’s back, similar to how his saber cub Blaze liked to do with him. The builder’s objections were delightful. He was just getting into character when a musty, acrid smell hit his sensitive nose, making him recoil.

“Ellowyn,” he said slowly. “When was the last time you showered?” The builder stiffened, turning to look at his friend with a nervous smile.

“A couple days ago I think, I— Mal, I know that look. Mal, Malroth no! Don’t you evendaraah!” Ellowyn tried to dodge as Malroth lunged forward grabbing the builder and hauling him over his shoulder before setting off in a jog down to the Hot Springs. Ellowyn struggled initially, squirming against Malroth’s iron grip but eventually let himself go limp in defeat.

“One of these days,” he sighed, watching the ground go by. “One of these days I’m going to get the better of you instead of the other way 'round.” Malroth just chuckled as they entered the bath house. It was quiet at this time of day, so he was able to just wander straight through to the water.

“The day that happens I’ll eat my hammer. Hold your breath!” The builder barely had time to react before his friend literally threw him into the pool with a massive splash. He rose with a splutter, the hot water immediately soaking everything. Ellowyn pouted when he saw Malroth changing before gracefully sliding into the water with him.

“You know you just look cute when you do that!” Malroth said wading over. Ellowyn responded by splashing water once he was in range, but Malroth just grabbed him and a sponge and started scrubbing. They didn’t emerge from the bath house until the builder was smelling of proverbial roses.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which There Is Hurt

The ground was slick with rain making it hard to dodge the boss troll’s massive club. Malroth could just about see Ellowyn past the monster’s giant legs. It was their usual tactic, him up front keeping the monster’s attention and Ellowyn laying on the damage from behind. Speaking of...

“Hey ugly! Watch your step!” he brought the full force of his hammer down on the troll’s foot. It let out a mighty howl, stumbling and swinging its club wildly. He managed to duck and roll, but Ellowyn had to block a glancing blow, knocking him off balance. He was about to call out, but the builder just gave him a thumbs up, stuffing two healing herbs in his mouth.

Too soon the troll had regained itself and took another swing at them, forcing Ellowyn to dive towards Malroth.

“Those were my last herbs, we need to wrap this up quickly!” he panted, taking a swipe at the monster. Enraged the troll swung again, forcing them to split apart. It was good that Malroth could feel a fiery aura charging around him then. He gave the signal to the builder who nodded and maneuvered around the massive legs to take up position.

With practiced grace Malroth threw Ellowyn into the air before leaping after, both with hammers ready to strike. It was just bad timing then that as Ellowyn came into range the troll was also mid swing, the mammoth club slamming into his side and sending him flying into a nearby rock face.

Time seemed to slow as Malroth watched his partner collide with the rock before crumpling into a heap below. He couldn’t do anything to lessen the impact, as he himself was still moving, still on course to deliver his blow. But that didn’t stop the familiar spike of energy, a need to destroy, from surging through him. A furious scream tore itself from his throat. Malroth channelled all his rage into the hammer as it made contact, a sickening crunch giving way in a puff of blue smoke.

Silence echoed through the landscape. Before he could even think, Malroth’s feet had carried him to Ellowyn’s battered form. He’d landed face down, but he could just about make out the rise and fall of his shoulders, but his heart jumped to his mouth when he saw the red streaks quickly staining his hair in the rain.

“Shit. Shitshitshitshitfu—“ A cluster of bright pink and gnarled wood caught his peripheral. They couldn’t stay here. Except Ellowyn was in no condition to be moved far, so what the hell was he supposed to do? He could get them out the rain at least. Grabbing his hammer he started hollowing out a space in the rock face, big enough to be comfortable, and gingerly carried the builder into the shelter. Once they were inside he blocked off enough of the entrance that nothing could sneak up on them without him knowing.

He liberated a random torch and rolled up mattress from the builder’s bag, lighting the space and moving his friend off the hard ground. He was about to start searching for a healing herb when he remembered Ellowyn’s words from earlier. Malroth’s breath caught as the gravity of the situation hit; he had an injured builder, no herbs and no way of finding more. That couldn’t be it, there had to be something. Grabbing the book he started flicking through the pages, desperately looking for any notes on the healing leaves before... Aha! There! The entry was well worn and highly detailed; crafting, cooking, decorations and finally sources. ‘_Found from medicinal shrubs and dropped by a wide variety of monsters.’_

Malroth sat back chewing that over. He vaguely remembered Ellowyn telling him that there was always at least one monster on every island that dropped the leaves, but he couldn't for the life of him remember which one that was out here. But it was something. He got up, a sense of determination filling him; if he had to whack one of every monster on the island he’d do it gladly. A soft shuffling snapped his attention to the cave entrance. A little green cap poked its head through the gap, a pair of startled eyes locking with his for a long moment. A small forgotten memory surfaced, his lips stretching into a predatory grin.

“You.” The word came out long and low. Suddenly the bodkin fletcher made a break for it, but Malroth lunged after with surprising speed. The little monster didn’t stand a chance. Precious leaf grasped tightly in hand he stumbled back into the cave. Kneeling beside Ellowyn he could just make out the shallow and laboured movement of his chest. He growled, pushing back disquieting memories. He had to work quickly.

Hands shaking he started rooting through Ellowyn’s bag, hoping the builder would be true to form and have an extra workbench with him. He found one, hauling it out. Ellowyn would probably tell him to be more careful. Malroth would gladly let him do that when they got off this stupid island. He stared at the leaf, a familiar anxiety crawling under his skin. He could do this, he’d done it before, and once again Ellowyn was counting on him. With a shuddering breath, Malroth got to work.

He focused on the action, the process as he worked the herb. The thrill of changing one thing into another. Creation from Destruction. After what felt like an eternity there was a shower of sparks, and a pouch of bright green leaves lay before him.

He wasted no time in trying to coax the medicine into his partner, the blond barely managing to swallow it himself with a groan. Malroth pulled out the bottomless pot, letting a trickle run over Ellowyn’s lips. He watched like a hawk as scrapes and cuts started to fade, feeling weak with relief when Ellowyn actually opened his eyes and spoke.

“Ow.”

Malroth would take it.

“Ellowyn, are you strong enough to warp us to the dock?” he asked. The builder grimaced before giving him a shaky thumbs up. Grabbing hold of Malroth with his other hand, Ellowyn started to cast the warp charm and in a flash of light the cave wall was replaced with the open skies of the dock and a very startled Brownbeard.

“You two ready to—“

“Yes, we need to head back now, can’t you see he’s hurt!” Malroth said, hurrying onto the boat with Ellowyn in his arms. The builder smacked his arm, well it was more of a weak pat but he cringed at the reprimand anyway. Malroth didn’t mean to snap at the captain, but they didn’t have time to wait on his stupid word play today.

“Uh, right you are Mister Malroth Sir. Setting sail now!”

Before long, the Defiled Isle was a shrinking speck behind them.

The boat ride home was quiet. For once Malroth wasn’t sat on the prow, instead he was huddled under the ship’s mast, a firm hold on Ellowyn with the builder quite happy to be held in his exhaustion. The moment they docked he rushed Ellowyn into the small hut they had first stayed in all those months ago. It had long since become a workshop which also meant it was full of supplies.

Setting Ellowyn on a nearby couch he started to ransack through all the chests and cupboards.

“Back wall, top right shelf.” The builder said with a pained chuckle. Sprinting to that location, Malroth acquired an intricately carved box full to bursting with herbs.

“Why didn’t you have these with you?” he yelled angrily as he rushed the box over.

“I had over a hundred on me when we left. Didn’t expect such a rough time.” Ellowyn sighed, starting to munch on the little healing leaves. Malroth sighed, collapsing into the other end of the couch and let his head lie back. Great, looks like he’d have to carry around an emergency supply of herbs now too. He cast a glance at his builder who was finally starting to get some colour back in his cheeks. But he would gladly do it if it meant keeping his partner safe.


	6. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which There is A Promise

Ellowyn placed the last piece of his current project with a flourish, taking in the structure with a huge grin. The building nestled in nicely against the green surroundings, the trees casting dappled light across the flower beds and paving. It was always one of his favourite parts of building; getting to see a plan come to life and hopefully be enjoyed by people. Putting away extra materials, he spied his favourite spiky ponytail coming over the rise. Joyfully he bounded over to his friend, eager to show him the latest construction.

“Malroth! Hey, haven’t seen you today, everything … okay…?” He slowed to a halt, concern filling him as he took in the dark rings and paler complexion of his friend. Malroth frowned, waving the concerns away as he struck his usual relaxed stance, but the whole thing just felt a bit off.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a bit tired. I’m guessing from that mess of workbenches you want to show me something,” he grinned. The builder knew something was up, but if Malroth didn’t want to talk about it then it might be better to let him bring it up himself.

Ellowyn smiled, hoping to reclaim some of his enthusiasm as he beckoned him over to the new structure.

“Looking pretty good Wyn. What’ve you called this one?” Malroth asked, kneeling to inspect the plant selection.

“It's just a regular greenhouse, nothing special. But I am experimenting with paving combinations,” he said. Malroth got up, brushing dust off his knees to flash him a toothy grin. It didn’t reach his eyes.

“All sounds good to me, another job well done.”

Malroth raised a hand to high five him, which the builder happily returned. Except it never made contact. Malroth missed his target completely, his momentum carrying him forwards as he collapsed. Ellowyn caught him in a panic, slowly sinking to his knees as he guided Malroth’s body down until his head was on Ellowyn’s lap. Oh no, oh no what did he do?! Was this like before? Was this Hargon? He didn’t know what to do! He looked around desperately for someone, but this was a quieter part of the island and no one was nearby. A soft groan snapped his attention back to his friend.

“Hey Wyn, why’d the ground move?” Malroth said softly, the words slurring at the ends. His breathing was shallow, and it looked like his skin had formed a thin sheen of sweat, his cheeks flushed.

“Malroth, you collapsed, are you sick?” The builder panicked. Yanking a glove off he ran a hand over his forehead, and, wait, was that…

“A fever?” Ellowyn said. That wasn’t good, but at least it was something he knew how to deal with, and it was lucky they were near their home. Malroth’s eyes had started to glaze over in tiredness. The builder patted his cheek gently.

“Come on Mal, we need to get you to bed. Can you walk?”

Malroth mumbled something about being fine and rolled onto the grass before trying to push himself up. The whole thing looked like a strange failed dance routine, with Malroth stumbling to his feet and swaying dangerously. Ellowyn managed to reach his side, slinging an arm over his shoulder before anything happened.

The two of them must have made a sight, looking like some sort of strange three legged creature lumbering through trees. They passed one of the resident slimes, the little fellow giving a happy jiggle at seeing them. Struck by an idea, Ellowyn gestured for the little blue slime to follow them, which it did, bouncing along behind.

When they got to the house a new problem appeared; Ellowyn cursed his past self for putting the bedroom on the second floor. There was no way he could walk Malroth up the stairs, his friend had leaned more and more on him on the journey. Worrying his lip, he considered his options. There was definitely one way he could think of, even if Malroth would point blank deny it ever happened later. What was it they said, better to ask forgiveness than permission? In one fluid motion, the builder scooped Malroth’s legs out from under him and carried him up with only a few weak protests, the little slime right behind them.

Finally reaching their shared room, Ellowyn set him down on one of the plush seats so he could get the bed ready. He had just finished turning down the sheets when he heard a soft slap, followed by another and a clatter. Turning he found Malroth had discarded his gloves and necklace to the floor, and was starting to untie his ponytail.

“Hey what are you doing?” He rushed over picking up the items to set aside.

“Mmm, too hot,” Malroth murmured, already in the process of removing his jacket.

“At least give me your clothes, don’t just dump them on the floor.” Ellowyn sighed. He helped Malroth finish undressing and guided him gently to the bed where he flopped bonelessly onto the pillowy surface, hair spilling into a dark halo around his head. The builder picked up the slime, feeling its cooling gel.

“Please help him.” He asked. The slime slurped an affirmative as Ellowyn placed it on Malroth’s forehead where he almost immediately sighed in relief. Ellowyn pulled the sheets up, lightly covering him before pulling a chair over.

He watched as his friend’s breathing evened out, drifting into peaceful sleep. An unhappy feeling settled in his stomach. Malroth never got sick, not in the entire time they’d known each other. Was this something new, something he should be worried about? It seemed unlikely, he really did just look completely exhausted. Maybe it was a work fever? Ellowyn knew he himself was prone to them when he took on too many projects, but that still didn’t explain what could have driven him into sickness.

Oh no. Actually he could think of something, and it left a heavy feeling of guilt in his chest. The only reason Malroth would run himself down like this was if he was looking after something, and Ellowyn was aware that he’d been having a bad run of self care lately. This was all his fault.

He didn’t fight the heat building behind his eyes. Malroth may have chosen to hold onto his role of bodyguard, but he shouldn’t have to run himself ragged like this. Ellowyn had to be better, and when Malroth woke up he was going to apologise, he was going to promise to take better care of himself so that he only had to worry about him the normal amount!

A yawn snuck its way out, the builder settling himself into the chair. He would be here when Mal woke up. He had a promise to make.

-

Malroth woke to blessed coolness. His body still felt heavy, but it was a damn sight better than how he’d felt for the past few days. As he opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself in his room, he had no idea how he’d ended up here. Sitting up slowly, something blue and gooey fell off his head, taking the cool feeling with it. Why had there been a slime on his head? He squinted as the little monster righted itself, giving him a happy slurp before bouncing out the room. Weird.

Something shifted on his right. Turning he saw a bleary eyed Ellowyn uncurl from his seat with a sleepy smile.

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

A small alarm bell started going off in his head. Aw crap, Ellowyn must have figured out he hadn’t been feeling great. That would explain why he couldn’t remember going to bed. He had been… Where had he been?

“I’m feeling fine?” he said slowly. “What’s going on, why are you looking at me like the bar got trashed last night. Wait, did the bar get trashed last night? I wasn’t there I swear!” He swung his legs out of bed with the intention of getting up but quickly regretted it when the world decided it wanted to be on its side. Ellowyn caught him before he hit the floor, helping him back onto the bed and pulling a cover around him. Malroth wanted to punch something. Ellowyn wasn’t meant to see him like this. How could he look after that dummy if he was too weak himself. He was broken out of his mental scolding when the builder started to chuckle, the sound bitter and sad.

“Guess I know how you must feel when it's me that does that,” The blond said kneeling beside the bed. “It's my fault you got sick, isn’t it? I caused you so much worry that you literally collapsed!”

“I mean yeah, I worry about you, but no more than normal! Let me get some coffee and I’ll be good as new.” He tried to smile in what he hoped was a reassuring way, but Ellowyn still looked like a kicked puppy; all droopy eyed and hunched up. Damn everything.

“But worrying about me still made you sick,” he said softly before suddenly shooting up as if a fire had been lit under him. “Which is why I promise to take better care of myself so you don’t have to worry so much! And until you get better I’m going to be right here, anything you need or want, I'll do it!”

Malroth blinked, processing what just happened. He couldn’t help the smirk that crept onto his face. “You know, I could get used to this. Maybe I should get sick more often if I get to have you look after me.” The blond turned a deep pink and he burst out laughing. A wave of exhaustion washed over him, encouraging him to embrace the comfort of his bed.

“I’ll hold you to that. If I get sick from making sure you don’t fly into a cliff, you’re in big trouble Wyn.” Malroth sighed with mock seriousness. Ellowyn just smiled, the big bright beaming one that he loved so much.

“You can count on me Mal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its safe to say that these two have a habit of falling for each other :D *Ba dum tis~*  
I'll see myself out.


End file.
